


Kiss A Little More

by SerStolas



Series: Stormy Days [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: So how did Cassian and Jyn first meet?Meet cute prequel to my story "Eye of the Storm."  Inspired by "Think A Little Less" by Michael Ray.





	Kiss A Little More

She’d gone out for drinks with Bodhi. Finals were over and they were celebrating.

Somehow she found Bodhi and herself sitting across from Chirrut and Baze. Chirrut taught classes in the Philosophy department and Baze owned a gym in Yavin City. Baze idly wrapped an arm around Chirrut’s shoulder as the professor sipped from some drink Jyn didn’t even know the name of.

Jyn let her gaze flicker about Rogue One, considering the crowd. One half would be students celebrating the end of finals; the other half would probably be military since they were so close to the base. It always led to an interesting crowd, particularly on Karaoke night.

“Going to go grab another drink,” Jyn told Bodhi and slipped out of the booth, heading to the bar.

She slipped easily between some frat boy and someone she guessed was a solider by his stance. She ordered a cider from the tender and waited, letting her fingers tap idly on the bar top in time with whatever song was playing on the radio.

The tender returned a few minutes later, setting a cider down. When she moved to grab it, the solider beside her did the same, and they both paused as their hands wrapped around the bottle, one near the base, one near the neck, and stared at each other for a long moment.

He’s cute, she thought idly. Dark features, probably Hispanic, with warm brown eyes and dark hair. He looked like he wore all the cares of the world on his shoulders though.

He stared right back at her, brown eyes meeting her green, both unblinking.

The trance was broken when the tender set another bottle down between them and she quickly let go of the first bottle, seizing the second. 

“Er, sorry about that,” she said in her English accent. “I guess we have the same taste in drinks?”

That earned a faint smile from the brown eyed man. “I suppose we do,” he agreed.

“Cassian, have you already gotten your drink yet, we-“ the annoyed tone paused and Jyn found herself being looked over by an extremely tall, pale man with dark eyes and black hair. “And who is this, Captain?”

“Jyn,” she gave her name before the brown eyed man, Cassian she knew now, could speak. “Just a mishap at the bar.” She tilted her chin, almost challenging the tall man. 

“I suppose it comes with you being so short?” the tall man asked sarcastically. “Can’t see which drink is yours?”

Jyn felt her fist clench a moment, almost tempted to deck him. 

“Kay, stop antagonizing her,” Cassian sighed. “It was an honest error on both of our parts.”

“There is a 39.6% chance you are lying to me, Cassian,” Kay replied, still eying Jyn.

She saw Bodhi glancing in her direction, his eyes going a little wide and he started to get up from the booth. She gave a faint shake of her head and took her bottle. “Sorry, friends are waiting.”

While she might want to get into a fight with Kay, sometimes discretion was the better part of valor.

That and Bodhi had already told her he couldn’t afford to bail her out of jail after the last fight she’d picked, and she knew her adoptive father would be no help at all. Saw used to teach at the University she went to now, but she hadn’t seen or heard from him in years.

She slumped back in the booth when she got there, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her cider. Baze just gave her a curious look leaned down to whisper in Chirrut’s ear when the man started to ask what had happened. Baze had a sixth sense for figuring out what Chirrut wanted to ask before he said it, and Chirrut had a sixth sense for what everyone else was going to say.

“So what was that?” Bodhi asked.

“Just a drink mix-up, and Cassian’s tall friend wanting to irk me,” Jyn replied.

“Cassian?” Bodhi arched his brows at her. The Pakistani man’s expression spoke volumes.

She swatted at him. “I heard his tall friend use his name, that’s all.”

“Uh huh, and you weren’t checking him out at allll,” Bodhi replied.

“Keep it up and I’ll tell Luke Skywalker you have a crush on him,” Jyn threatened.

That shut Bodhi up immediately. Bodhi didn’t want his fellow aeronautics student to know he had a crush on him, despite the fact that Bodhi had been pining for years.

She snorted and grabbed a chip from Bodhi’s plate when he didn’t say anything else.

The night wore on, with them discussing classes, summer plans, and Chirrut and Baze predictably inviting Bodhi and Jyn to stay with them again that summer. It might be a bad idea, since neither of them had anywhere to go and they’d get kicked out of student housing within the next few weeks.

“You could just rent rooms from us next year,” Chirrut offered cheerfully. “Neither of you will be taking any of my classes, so no risk of that sort of accusation.”

Bodhi and Jyn exchanged a glance. The truth was the past two summers they’d spent at Chirrut and Baze’s felt more like home than anywhere else. Bodhi didn’t get along with his family because he liked boys and Jyn had spent the time from when she was 16 and saw disappeared through 18 in the system.

“We’d like that,” Jyn answered for both of them.

“Good, easier than you two moving out again in the fall,” Baze grunted.

Jyn nodded, her eyes searching the bar again, like they had been on and off all night, and finding Cassian again, standing at a tall table with Kay.  
“You’re staring,” Bodhi said quietly, grinning at her. “Like you’ve been staring all night.”

Jyn huffed. “He’s cute, it isn’t my fault. Not my type though.”

“Why not?” Bodhi asked.

“Soldier, look at his carriage,” she replied.

Bodhi snorted. “You are years away from Saw Guerra’s teachings, Jyn. Go flirt with him.”

She blushed and ducked her face away.

She heard the footsteps before she saw him, and blinked, glancing up to find herself staring at Cassian again, standing just feet from the booth.

Cassian gave her a faint smile, perhaps a little unsure, but his words weren’t. “So Kay bet me ten bucks that you wouldn’t dance with me.”

Jyn found herself grinning, just at the thought of costing the tall man ten bucks. “You’re on,” she said, sliding out of the booth.

Cassian pulled her onto the dance floor, some song with a quick beat booming through the bar speakers as they easily fell into step with each other. Jyn found her body moving in sync with Cassian, as if there was something that drew her perfectly to him, contrasting easily with her own movements. One song ended and another began, and she found herself dancing a little closer.

They both lost tract of the music as they danced, until the fast paced songs faded into a slow song, and Cassian’s hands found their way to her hips and her arms found their way around his neck. Their bodies pressed closer at the soft sway of the song. She found herself pressed against him as the song slipped into a second slow song, and Cassian’s head dipped towards her, hesitantly at first until she lifted her lips to his.

As the song ended, she found herself smiling at him, her body pressed against the line of his own.

“We could keep dancing,” Cassian said softly in her ear. “It’s nice here, plenty of people to keep an eye on us. Maybe have another drink and-“

He was clearly overthinking things by his expression.

She laughed softly and kissed him again. “I think we should kiss a little more, think a little less, hmm?”

She waved to Bodhi when the two of them slipped out of the bar half an hour later. By this point Cassian’s tall friend had somehow joined Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze at their table and was deep in conversation with Bodhi about something.

Kay rolled his eyes as the two left and turned to Bodhi. “I believe perhaps we should exchange numbers to check on our respective friends in the morning. There is a 87% chance that they will do something foolish and sexual tonight.”  
Baze’s humph of amusement drowned out Bodhi’s yelp of surprise.


End file.
